supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tellyznphonezfor's second day homeschooling
Daily workout Tellyznphonezfor: "This time, the daily workout is 2 lunging laps around the house, 60 burpees, 30 perfect push-ups, 2 bunny hopping laps around the house, 100 jumping jacks, and 10 staircase laps! Five will be running and the other five will be bunny hopping!" Nicole: "This time, Tellyznphonezfor has a crew of 12, including himself, Kiezer, and the other four friends, all twelve being average 33 years old, with Tellyznphonezfor being the oldest, age 41." Kayla: "Did the monster say bunnies?" Orla: "I bet he hates cute bunnies, Kayla." Lunging laps Tellyznphonezfor: "2 laps! Screw up and you start over!! GO!!!" kids begin lunging laps minutes later Joe: "Ba Tu, get back to the beginning!" Nicole: "This Joe is not the founder of SNFW, don't worry." Hye: "Go to h***!" (Joe is shocked) Joe: "Hye, get back to the beginning! How such filthy language! Plus 20 jumping jacks!" Hopping laps bunny hops and screams Pauline: "Hye, start over! Stop screaming." Hye: "Burn in h***!" Pauline: "GET OVER HERE!" (Pauline chases Hye like crazy, succeeds, banishes Hye back into the beginning, and slaps Hye across the face) Burpees Hung Tellyznphonezfor: "Start over! You're not a frog!" (slaps Hung in the face) "60 burpees! Go!" Hung: "Eat penguin s***, motherf***er!" Tellyznphonezfor: "I should give you extra credit for finally learning Zenglish for a change, but that filthy language...EXTRA 10 BURPEES!" Perfect push-ups Kiezer: "Lie down completely flat!" and Pauline set Hye up for push-ups lifts Hye's feet, Pauline lifts Hye's head Hye: (screaming) "1!" feet and head are back down, and Pauline slaps Hye in the face Pauline: "Start over!" Hye: "What the f*** do you mean f***ing start over?! This is bulls***!" Kiezer: "What did you say? Extra 10 push-ups!" Jumping jacks is making frog noises, Hye is screaming the numbers, Ba Tu is not moving Justin: "Hung, Hye, and Ba Tu! All of you! Do this over!" arrives, banishes Hung and Ba Tu between Hye, and bumps Ba Tu's head into Hye's, then he bumps Hung's head into Hye's Tellyznphonezfor: "You are not lunatic amphibians!" hysterically punches Hung in the face, then Hye, then Ba Tu Tellyznphonezfor: "100 JUMPING JACKS! GO!!" Ba Tu: "NO! I am sick and tired of your motherf***ing sh**! I sprained my motherf***ing ankle, because of your s***!" Tellyznphonezfor: "EXTRA 25 JUMPING JACKS FOR YOU! GO!!!" Staircase running laps Tellyznphonezfor: "RUN!" kids are running as Tellyznphonezfor chases after them Tellyznphonezfor: "If you ain't fast enough, I will run you over with a lawn mower." Staircase hopping laps hops on the stairs while screaming slaps Hye in the face and banishes her back to the start Tellyznphonezfor: "Start over! Shut the f**k up!" Hye: "YOU SHUT THE F*** UP, YOU MOTHERF***ING SON OF A B****!" flips Tellyznphonezfor off plants a post-it sign that reads "KICK ME" on Tellyznphonezfor's back takes the post-it sign off his back and reads it Tellyznphonezfor: "AT THE END, YOU OWE ME THE SUICIDE LAP!!! WHICH IS HALFWAY UP, THEN ALL THE WAY UP!!!!" Kayla: "Oh, my goodness..." Orla: "He deserved the Kick Me sign, though." crystal sound plays Intercom: "HYE! REPORT TO THE COUPLE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!!" to: Couple's office Hye: "You wanted to see me?" English Tellyznphonezfor: "Today for English, we will be reading Animal Farm." decides to use crib notes Tellyznphonezfor: (confiscating the crib notes) "NO CRIB NOTES, CHEATER! DO IT IN ZENGLISH!" Math Tellyznphonezfor: "Today we will be learning multiplication and division. What is five times two? Anybody?" is talking to a next door neighbor in person who is a boy Boy: "So, what math problems are you learning today?" Hye: "The multiplication and division." and the boy next door kiss Tellyznphonezfor: "Hye, GET BACK HERE! 80 PUSH-UPS!! You are forbidden to be with THOSE boys during lessons!" reluctantly does normal push-ups Tellyznphonezfor: "NO! CROSS YOUR ARMS OVER YOUR CHEST!! PERFECT PUSH-UPS!!! When you are done, I am going to make you look like a boy since you want to be with the boys." see a large pair of scissors in Tellyznphonezfor's hands Tellyznphonezfor's history Tellyznphonezfor: "For today's history lesson, we will be learning about the Great Depression." (Hung burps for 11 straight seconds) Joe: (double-slaps Hung) "HUNG! 85 BURPEES! GO!" Orla: "I don't want anymore of the b-u-r-p section." (As Hung does his first burpee, every time he moves, he makes a frog noise) Tellyznphonezfor: "YOU KNOW WHAT?! Every time Hung makes a frog noise during burpees, he does one extra burpee! That goes for jumping jacks, bunny hops, everything! So far, Hung, eighty-NINE burpees. GO!!" does another burpee, making a few more frog noises Tellyznphonezfor: "RIGHT! 100 Burpees!" Hung: "But...I sprained my ankle." Tellyznphonezfor: "I considered that as a gamble." looks into Hung's ankle, and does not seek any problems with it Tellyznphonezfor: "125 BURPEES! PLUS 20 JUMPING JACKS! GO!!" Hung: "But-" Tellyznphonezfor (no cool, scary, stern voice): "YOU DID NOT SPRAIN YOUR F***ING ANKLE!!!!" (double-slaps Hung in his face) "150 BURPEES! PLUS 40 JUMPING JACKS AND 10 SUICIDE LAPS!!!" Racist Social Studies Tellyzphonezfor: "Today's social studies lesson is...Age of Revoltuion!" Racist Science Tellyzphonezfor: "Today's science lesson is friction." Pain obstacle course Tellyznphonezfor: "For today's obstacle course, you have to do a cartwheel on the mat, do a somersault across the ring, run and hit yourself with the wall, walk sideways to the balance beam, knock over the pit, walk backwards until you reach the green square, and as you turn around, you'll see the finish line! If you reach that finish line, you're done! If you screw up even a bit, you start all over! Any questions?" Hung: "Why the f*** do I have to do this?!" Tellyznphonezfor (no cool, scary, stern voice): "DO IT, B****ES!!!!!! When class is done for the day, you also have extra chores!" Category:TranscriptsCategory:Theory TranscriptsCategory:Game TranscriptsCategory:Theory 10 TranscriptsCategory:Tellyznphonezfor's Homeschooling Transcripts